


Can You Hold Me?

by orphan_account



Series: She-ra/Middle School AU [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angella Dies (She-Ra), Been reading too much Glimbow, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angella dies and Glimmer can't seem to wrap her mind around it. (In the timeline it's June before 9th grade)
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra/Middle School AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035039
Kudos: 5





	Can You Hold Me?

Breath, stop, breath, stop, breath, stop, and cry again. Fall asleep, wake up, remember she's gone. Pick up the phone, go to the contacts click on Bow's icon, turn off the phone. Here a knock on the door, every fourth time its mom, always say come in, Aunt Casta tries to comfort her, says a Bow'd help, but telling Bow's too hard.

Breath, stop, breath, stop, breath, stop, and cry again. Fall asleep, wake up, remember she's gone. Pick up the phone, go to the contacts click on Bow's icon, turn off the phone. Here a knock on the door, every fourth time its mom, always say come in, Bow's standing in the doorway, "Glimmer I'm so sorry I heard what happened to your mom."

"Aunt Casta told you?" she asked

"Yeah she's worried about you, and honestly, I am too,"

"Can you hold me?" she asked quietly

"Of course,"

Glimmer cried into Bows shoulder. Holding him really help, she didn't feel so alone

"How am I supposed to tell the others? I couldn't even tell you,"

"I could call them for you if you're not up to it,"

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course,"

He called Adora first (those three were the closest) "Hey Bow, what's up?" Glimmer heard Adora ask through the phone

"Um, so just wanted to tell you, Angella died this weekend, Castaspella told me so I'm with Glimmer, want to say anything to her?"

Glimmer couldn't hear what she said but Bow handed her his phone and Adora said, "I'm so sorry about what happened to your mom, if you need anything just tell me,"

"Thank you,"

An hour and a half later Glimmer's phone began to ring from across the room, assuming it was Adora, Perfuma, or one of their friends, Bow ran over to grab it he froze. The phone in his hand still ringing, and him just staring.

"Who is it?" Glimmer asked confused and slightly impatient

"Your Dad," Glimmer's Dad had joined the army years ago, he'd never been able to visit so Casta must have called him.

"Answer it stupid!"

Bow put the phone on speaker and sat next to her on the bed, holding the phone between them.

"Glimmer dear," Micah began, "My sister has informed me of Angella's passing. I will be returning home,"

"You're coming for the funeral?" Glimmer questioned meekly

"No, I'm moving home, I have been away for too long. I have full trust in Casta to take care of you but a kid needs their parents. I hear you're starting High School, I want to be there for you,"

Glimmer hung up on him quickly, "What the heck Glimmer!" Bow yelled

"I'm sorry, it's just so much I haven't seen my dad in years and I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"It's okay," Bow said, hugging her again. Glimmer picked up the phone and texted her father (I'm sorry that I hung up on you Dad, I really am excited to see you again)

A week later the entire Best Friend Squad gathered at Glimmer's house, Micah was coming. Mermista (their local ice cream supplier) brought three tubs of ice cream, vanilla, chocolate, and mint. She put one scoop of each into bowls with spoons. The door opened and Casta and Micah walked through Glimmer saw her father for the first time in twelve years. She didn't know what to say so she grabbed a bowl of ice cream and said, "Hey Dad, nice to well kinda meet you. Want some ice cream?"

"I'd love some," Micah and Casta sat down with the kids for some ice cream, "So are you dating either of these boys?" he asked gesturing towards Bow and Sea Hawk who were lingering by the counters, now looking very uncomfortable.

"What about any of these lovely ladies?"

"No Dad, I just turned fourteen, I'm not dating anyone! Sorry for getting mad I'm just a bit... uncomfortable."

"No, it was my fault dear, I shouldn't have assumed."

They ate and joked, Glimmer had fun with her friends and family, but her heart still ached from the emptiness of her mother. When all her friends left, Bow hugged her and reminded her to call him if she needed anything.

When he left Micah joked, "You sure you don't want to date that one?"

"DAD!" she yelled, embarrassed, but her bright red face showed that her father had succeeded in embarrassing her. (every dad's dream)

(Night) she texted Bow and cried herself to sleep once again. But this time some of these tears were happy.


End file.
